


荆棘鸟的歌

by Diarmuider



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diarmuider/pseuds/Diarmuider
Summary: 来自于荆棘鸟的脑洞cp向比较隐晦以及感谢乌鲁克众人友情客串
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer





	荆棘鸟的歌

王病了。  
王的双眼开始模糊时，人们没有发现；  
王的双手开始颤抖时，人们没有发现；  
王的双腿开始僵硬时，人们没有发现。  
王像一枚成熟的果子落在地上。  
泥板摔裂开来。  
A fake smile.

在冥界唯一的花开放的第九万万三千六百二十一天，在名为西杜丽的神官第六次擦干净王座，乌鲁克的居民第七次换上白纱，神庙顶的鸽子啄下第八根羽毛时。  
王醒了，带来神的谕旨。  
绿色头发的使者啊，请你去往死境中的生地，找到那个被生包裹，又为死所缠绕的人，向他索要世上最后一只死后方生的鸟。  
在它活着的时候割下它的舌头，我要用它作为药引，为我抹去病痛。  
是，我的王。

在乌鲁克地下的第一条蛇破开蛋壳时，使者回来了。  
王啊，我在沙海中心的绿洲上找到了那个全身飘着落花的男人。  
可是他没有给我死后方生的鸟儿，他给了我蒙着血光的蓝色枝条。  
枝条触地生根，抽芽长叶，叶落开花，花凋结果。  
果实绽开，赤裸的蓝发男孩踏着枯萎的枝叶走向王。  
我会去找到那只死后方生的鸟儿。男孩说。  
可你的眼睛红得像夕阳中的鸽子血。使者说。  
告诉我你的名字，我的孩子。王说。  
我叫  
瑟坦达。

记忆中的天性指引着他来到这里，他开始向上攀登。  
第一日，他的脸上褪去稚气。  
第二日，他的骨骼伸展坚硬。  
第三日，他的声音有了公牛般的低沉。  
第四日，他的下腹钻出黑色的硬髭。  
第五日，他的身体如河流般磅礴流畅。  
第六日，他忘记自己曾经是个孩子。  
第七日，他终于来到山顶，从清晨开始杀死了所有唱不出歌的鸟。  
他扭断那些纤弱的颈椎，拔下赤金色的羽毛，倾倒出温热的液体。  
如同盛宴上衣冠楚楚的宾客，矜持地欣赏主人珍藏的佳酿。  
然后他踏着夕阳的哀鸣，拾起被血液浸透的最后一枚卵，那看起来和他的眼睛一样美丽。  
现在，你就是这世上最后一只死后方生的鸟。

世界陷入夜的蛋壳的那一刻。  
咔啦——  
你好  
你是在叫我吗。

我的名为迪卢木多，迪卢木多 奥迪那。  
我的双眼来自卢古斯的亲吻，他用日光为我编织羽衣。  
夜的女神嫉妒我受到的宠爱，所以将她的面纱永远钉在我的颈背。  
我的血管里流淌着的是蜂蜜和烧融的黄金，我将向世人歌颂神的光辉。

瑟坦达，你为什么要来找我。  
乌鲁克的王病了，要用你的舌头做药引。  
那我一定相当名贵，才能让瑟坦达你来接我。

瑟坦达，乌鲁克在哪里。  
在很远很远的地方。  
瑟坦达，你从哪里来。  
从很远的地方来。  
比乌鲁克还要远吗。  
远，远很多。

瑟坦达，我饿了。  
……等着。

瑟坦达，我唱歌给你听吧。  
听不见。  
你靠近一点。  
还是听不见。  
再近一点。  
……还是没有。

我好像忘记怎么唱歌了。对不起，瑟坦达。  
瑟坦达，我们族里所有人都有同样一个愿望，想唱一首能让太阳落泪的歌。  
但是我们都忘记了怎么唱歌。  
……真可惜。

瑟坦达，在拔掉我的舌头之前，你能不能送给我一丛荆棘。  
送你什么？  
一丛荆棘。要有像你的眼睛一样锋锐的长刺。

瑟坦达，传说若我们将心脏献给荆棘，就能想起创世神在所有孩子耳边哼唱的第一支歌。  
瑟坦达，这是每一个我们的夙愿。只有唱出了那支歌的荆棘鸟才算真正活过。

……奥迪那，这才是你们的死后方生吗。  
真蠢。  
不，瑟坦达。  
这是荆棘鸟的荣耀。

在金乌的翅尖掠过他们头顶时，世上多了一个眼睛纯净如托帕石的孩子。  
待到阿波罗的战车远去之后，只有两个男人坐在山头眺望远方灯火中乌鲁克的城。  
瑟坦达，你答应过要在今天送我荆棘。  
奥迪那，你可认识我。  
瑟坦达，你是瑟坦达。  
奥迪那，我叫Calthrops，我是这世间最后的死棘。  
他吻上奥迪那眼角下神赐的诅咒，吸吮出一朵娇红的蔷薇，在稚嫩的颤抖中含羞。  
奥迪那，我发誓将自己永远赠与你。  
让我来教你，如何歌唱。

在瑟坦达离去后的第四十九个夜晚  
全乌鲁克的人都听见了创世神的吟唱。  
人们最后一次摘下白纱，将永恒的鲜花刻在唇上。  
啄下了八根羽毛的鸽子长出了十八根黑翎。  
干瘪的面颊充盈起新的血肉与生机  
王的眼睛再次如鹰隼般锐利。

蓝发的男人走进神殿。  
王啊，这世上再无死后方生的荆棘鸟  
只有被赋予了生的死棘。  
请允许我，用自己赎罪。

绿色头发的使者抱来松木；  
带着面纱的神官拿来雷火；  
红色眼睛的男人将自己绑上石柱；  
缀着黄金的王倒上油脂为他饯行。

火焰中生长出世界尽头的死棘，  
飞进来最后一只荆棘鸟的影子。  
灿烂如霞的荆棘贯穿他的身躯，  
他口中蜿蜒出赤金的血液，  
被火焰锻成一地金色的蔷薇。

却远不及那一晚他眼角的鲜艳。


End file.
